Timeline of CumeTV
The following is a timeline of major events that have happened leading up to the current year of 2050. Further detail is available in the article corresponding to each decade. 2010s - After a rocky initial fundraiser in 2018, Somewhere Systems is founded by an anonymous team of scientists, upon writing a thesis on the undeniable benefits of touching spheres. In 2019, work begins on the CumeTV project, praised by initial investors as the "future of all media." In 2020, a Social Security funding deficit for American citizens triggers an economic depression. This causes value of the US dollar to depreciate by about 99.997%. However, Somewhere Systems retains 99.97% of its market value due to its founders' investment into fledgling cryptocurrency Centience. During this time, most corporations rely on gifts of foot photos from various camgirls to convince governments to enforce their best interests. This strategy is effective, but most ruling bodies refuse to cede complete control. Shortly after the economic recovery, military contractor McDonald's opens its first Libertarian University in Shanghai. Donald Trump signs Executive Order 13849 in his third term, granting him the Presidency until his death, at which point his firstborn would most definitely succeed him. 2020s - In 2022, a shortage of chromium deposits leads to the beginning of both public and private space travel to capitalize upon the immense mineral deposits on the moon. Somewhere Systems becomes the first mega-national company. CumeTV launches publicly after years of beta testing. Centience quickly gains immense value over all traditional and crypto-friendly currency, leading to the complete annihilation of the funds of anyone who chose not to hold principal in the coin. The GOP declares itself the only legal party and raises the price of healthcare in an attempt to kill even more poor people. Juggalo Baptism becomes the world's loudest band, and begins to enact a worldwide, unreasonable affront against life itself, homicidally killing 75% of the world's musical performers. 2030s - Due in part to Juggalo Baptism investing over 40% of the world's gross domestic product into valve amplifiers, the atmospheric temperature of most places on earth rises to a level which drives populations to desert their homes for the moon or install heavy-duty Super A/C units. Much of earth becomes a toxic waste dump utilized by mega-national companies. Somewhere Systems begins to experiment with artificial intelligence. The value of Centience continues to increase. New Orlando is founded after Orlando, Florida reaches a record temperature of 312 degrees Fahrenheit and promptly melted. The population of the moon increases exponentially. CumeTV begins to surge in popularity, as indoor entertainment under the cool caress of air conditioning was one of the only ways to survive in this decade. Donald Trump, Jr. becomes President after his father's death, in the year 2037. 2040s - Present day. Earth's population is estimated at over 33 million. Very little of the planet is habitable due to unchecked pollution and rising water levels. The richest socialites, investors, and influencers live on the moon. Despite the circumstances, a small resistance has been forming.